


he just wanted to go on the swings

by adelina_reiser



Series: requests :) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hyunho - Freeform, M/M, haha we love our sassy boys, hyunho as parents, jisung as their kid, minho swears a lot and needs to be stopped, the title is so uninspired, this description literally makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelina_reiser/pseuds/adelina_reiser
Summary: Hyunjin and Minho take their kid Jisung to the park but he gets sick.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: requests :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802113
Kudos: 44





	he just wanted to go on the swings

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunho and jisung as their child. I want to read hyunho spoiling their baby jisung and at the same time getting worried because their baby got sick because of their spoiling then hyunho having a hard time saying no to their baby jisung. Thank you in advance.

“Jisung! Where are you? Come get your shoes on!” Hyunjin had searched the whole house for his child as he carried electric blue, baby-sized crocs in his hand. 

After a few minutes of Hyunjin aimlessly searching, Minho came downstairs with their cute toddler in his arms. “What are you f- screaming about now, Hyunjin?” 

Fuck, Minho didn’t want to fucking swear like this in front of their fucking child. Fucking irresponsible. 

Hyunjin ignored his question. “Come here, Jisungie, and let me put on your shoes for you.” 

“No, me!” he shouted as he squirmed in Minho’s arms, wanting to be let go. 

Minho set the toddler down as he reached for the shoes and fell flat on his bum to put them on. It took a minute for him to get situated, even though they were slip-ons. 

Hyunjin watched their child as Minho grabbed a backpack to fill with random snacks that were bought earlier in the week. He also threw in a few water bottles for Hyunjin and himself and a juice box for Jisung. 

Once Jisung proudly stood up with his crocs on, Hyunjin ruffled his hair in celebration, but Jisung swatted it away with a chubby hand and a small frown. He patted his hair to fix it before turning and walking away. 

“Where are you going, Sungie?” Hyunjin scooped up the brown haired boy, causing an ear-piercing scream to come from his little body.  “Ow!” Minho whined. “Jisung, what’s wrong? You love when daddy picks you up…” 

It was true. Jisung usually giggled whenever Hyunjin picked him up. He liked feeling like he was flying, and it sure felt like flying to a toddler when he was a whole six feet off the ground. 

Jisung just cried until he got put down. Once his feet hit the floor, he was back to smiling and running around, babbling to himself. 

They somehow managed to wrestle him into his car seat so they could go to the park. 

“Minho, do you think Jisung is okay?” Hyunjin asked while driving to the park. “He’s been acting weird lately. He’s been begging to go to the park forever but now he doesn’t want to go.” 

“I know. He usually always wants attention and care.” Minho could relate. “But now whenever we try to do something for him, he always gets upset.” Minho could not relate. 

Hyunjin said, “Maybe he’s going through that one independent stage that I read about.” 

“What?” Reading? Not in Minho’s house. Not on his Minecraft server (well, Felix’s but-). 

“Like they just always want to do stuff by themselves even if they can’t.”

“Oh gosh, they grow up so fast.” Minho wiped a fake stray tear away as he clutched his chest in agony. 

Hyunjin jokingly punched him in the arm, Minho reacting ever so dramatically once again. He noisily sucked in air through his teeth and grabbed his shoulder. 

Hyunjin just rolled his eyes.  _ Did I really marry this loser? _

They arrived at the park and found a nice parking spot under the tree. Hopefully their car wouldn’t get too hot if it was covered with shade. 

Minho unbuckled Jisung as Hyunjin grabbed the food and locked the car. Jisung took Minho’s hand in support as he waddled along the path as fast as his tiny legs could take him. 

Hyunjin smiled at the sight, sun shining on the two loves of his life. 

There were only a few other families there. One sat at a picnic table while another was screaming and giggling on the play structures. The noisy built-in bells rang as the children carelessly hit them in no apparent pattern. The sun was relentless, beating down on the kids and the metal play structure so that it was extremely hot to the touch. 

“I’m already sweating so much. Can you please hand me a water bottle?” Minho asked. Hyunjin pulled one out from the backpack and his free hand grabbing it from Hyunjin. 

Shit, he still had to get it open, and that certainly wasn’t going to happen with one hand.

He stuck his bottle out in front of Hyunjin’s face. “Jinnie, open this for me.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and twisted the cap off for his dramatic husband. “You want me to hold the bottle for you too while you take a sip?” 

“I’d be honored,” Minho answered as he grabbed the bottle, took a sip, and then gave it back to Hyunjin to put the cap on. 

_ Why did I marry such a high-maintenance guy? _

They claimed a picnic table by setting their stuff down on top of it. As they laid out their lunch, Jisung was becoming impatient. He tugged on Minho’s hand and pointed to the swing set. 

Minho bent down so he was eye to eye with Jisung. “Do you want me to push you on the swing?” 

Jisung nodded. 

“Let’s have lunch first and then I promise I will.” Minho picked up his son and sat him down on the bench. He then sat himself down across Hyunjin, who had finished setting their meal up. 

Their “meal” consisted of bags of chips and candy, chocolate bars that miraculously didn’t melt, and their drinks. Hey, no one said they could cook. 

Jisung’s eyes went wide when he saw all the junk food. He grabbed a chocolate bar and ripped it open, somehow managing not to drop it in the process. 

“Only a few snacks, okay?” Hyunjin looked at Jisung. 

They both knew that wasn’t true. If Jisung asked, Hyunjin delivered, especially when the puppy dog eyes came out. 

After Jisung’s snack attack had come to an end, his fingers and mouth were covered in gooey chocolate. His shirt had sugar crystals and chip crumbs all over it that Hyunjin had to brush away. Minho grabbed a pack of wet wipes to clean his hands and face. 

“Swings!” Jisung kept shouting as Minho tried to fix the mess that had been made. It was very difficult when his child wouldn’t stop bouncing up and down in eagerness. 

After a few minutes and half a pack of wet wipes, Jisung was finally deemed clean enough to go play. He hopped off the bench and ran towards the play area. He almost tripped multiple times, almost sending both his dads to early graves. They followed their kid closely behind thereafter, just in case anything else happened. 

Jisung was halfway to his beloved swings when he abruptly stopped running, bent over, and vomited. 

Hyunjin and Minho screamed, as dramatic parents do when their child gets sick, and ran over to him. The scene drew other people’s attention as Minho picked up Jisung and patted his back while Hyunjin gave him a quick once over to see if he was okay. 

Hyunjin ran back to the table and grabbed the remaining wet wipes to clean his face to the best of his ability. He threw them away before trying to figure out how was going to clean up the mess. 

Minho brought Jisung back to the table and gingerly sat him down on the bench. “Honey, are you okay?” He was expecting tears and whimpers and small hands reaching out as a sign that he wanted to be comforted. 

Instead, Jisung hopped off the bench with a small wobble. “I’m fine. Can I go play on the swings now?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, baby,” Hyunjin cut in. “We don’t want you throwing up again.”

“But my tummy feels all better now! Please,” Jisung dragged out the  _ e _ to emphasize his point in a very whiny, toddler-like fashion. 

Minho started, “But Jisung-” 

“Please! I’ll be okay!” He stuck his bottom lip out and looked from parent to parent. 

_ Jisung had wanted to go to the park for a really long time,  _ Minho thought. 

_ And he said he was okay,  _ Hyunjin thought. 

They looked at each other and simultaneously wondered what their parenting books would say about this. 

“Okay, we will stay,” Minho said. 

“But only for a little bit longer,” Hyunjin added. 

Jisung smiled, his chubby cheeks puffing up in excitement. He raced to the swingset, narrowly missing the mess that Minho and Hyunjin had yet to figure out how to clean up. 

Well, that’s a problem for later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever requested this! I hope you like it. It's the first skz fic I've ever written so I hope it turns out well. Not going to lie, I read the prompt wrong at first so I tried to fix it throughout :') I'm really sorry I took so long writing it. 
> 
> Anyone can request on my curious cat at https://curiouscat.qa/adelina_reiser  
> I'll put it in this series and then reply to you once it's finished and posted!


End file.
